Spellbound
Spellbound is the 40th episode of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'.''' Plot In a blimp above Chen's Island, each of the contestants are acting hostile towards each other in some way: Griffin Turner announces to Jay that he'll be eliminated next due to his broken leg, Kai is still convinced that Shadow is the spy, and Skylor is annoyed with Invizable flirting with her. Lloyd is nervous about the height they're at, as is Neuro who enters the cockpit only to find no one driving the blimp. On a screen, Chen announces the competitors won't be hunting for jadeblades: they'll be hunting Nya, with the promise of moving the one who captures her to the final round. The Ninja realize she has the spell and that they'll need to find her before the others do. Chen then tells everyone that he'll open the bottom to start the challenge and releases parachutes for everyone except Garmadon, claiming he didn't know he was there. The bottom opens and everyone scrambles to grab a parachute while free-falling. Everyone except Lloyd and Garmadon get a parachute, so Lloyd lets his father take the last parachute and tries to summon his dragon. Just before he hits the trees, he overcomes his fear of falling and creates the Green Dragon to safely land himself. After the elemental masters land, Chen says that there are "special gifts" hidden around the island to aid the elemental masters in their search for Nya. Shade takes a bow and arrows while Jay reluctantly decides to take a mech so he doesn't have to walk. The elemental masters set off following footprints, while Lloyd and Garmadon spot the Samurai X symbol and follow that. Misako is trying to make contact with Nya and Dareth, but to no avail. Sensei Wu comes and offers tea, surprising Misako that he's so calm. He then tells her that he has faith in Garmadon and he'll be able to aid the ninja. Meanwhile, in the Noodle Factory, Karlof is listening in on a conversation between some of the Anacondrai Cultists, who are discussing how Cole and Zane escaped. After they leave, Karlof calls the "all clear." Zane and a powder-covered Cole emerge from behind two barrels and begin to work on an escape plan. Zane says that he analyzed the sewer systems and that the elemental masters will be able to escape because the sewers will be able to hold their weight by a slim margin. At that moment, two Anacondrai Cultists shove a captured Dareth into the factory. Dareth walks over to the Ninja, greeting Cole and commenting that Zane "looks different." Noticing Dareth's bulging stomach, Karlof asks Cole by how slim of a margin the sewers will hold their weight if his weight was added. With a sigh, Cole says that the plan won't work and goes back to brainstorming ideas. Dareth, in the meantime, is only worried about making his favorite food again. In the jungle, Lloyd questions his father about how he even came to be one of Chen's students in the first place. Garmadon decides to tell him the whole story: due to the Great Devourer's bite taking years to consume him, he began training under Chen with Clouse. During one of their training matches, Chen tells the two that they're holding back and promises the winner will become his righthand and be granted lordship. At that, Clouse uses his magic to bring the training dummies to life, only for Garmadon to use his spinjitzu to destroy them and knock Clouse down to win. Clouse complains, but Chen stated Garmadon did what he needed to do, calling him Lord Garmadon. During this point, the Serpentine Wars were underway and both sides wanted a truce. Chen, on the other hand, is against it and tells the Lord to never trust a snake. He then gives his second-in-command a letter from Wu written for Misako, saying it could sway how she felt about one of the brothers and all he had to do was sign. Garmadon does, though is seen by Clouse doing so. Lloyd is surprised to hear about the letter, though Garmadon says to his son that he has no regrets as Lloyd wouldn't exist if he didn't. Chen, meanwhile, in the captured DB Express, is testing all the different buttons on the control console and complaining about its lack of trapdoors when Clouse walks in. Chen tells Clouse that his "special gifts" are implanted with tracking devices, saying, "Before this day is over, Clouse, there will be no more fighters and no more Tournament!" Clouse then leaves to capture the elemental masters on the island. Nya is seen running and narrowly avoids being spotted by Shadow, who stops upon hearing the loudspeaker go off. He is soon surrounded by Clouse and 6 Anacondrai Grunts, realizing the ninja were telling the truth before being captured, much to Nya's shock. Mistakes *When Jay tells Kai that Lloyd can save them, he said it in Cole's voice. Notes * The factory breakout plotline is covered in greater detail in ''LEGO Ninjago: Breakout. * Lloyd's Green Dragon makes its debut, due to facing his fear of falling. * The spell is revealed to be for transforming Chen and his army into Anacondrai. * Garmadon reveals the reason Misako had chosen him over Sensei Wu. * Ignacia, the Fire Temple, and the Caves of Despair can be seen under surveillance in the Samurai X Cave while Miskao is talking to Wu. *This episode shares the same name of an episode of Teen Titans. Gallery 40Masters.png ElementalAlience.png 40Views.png|The surveillance footage. RedEyeGarmadon.png Court.png 40Ending.png 40Trapdoor.png SewerPlan.png DarkMagic40.png GreenDragon.png|Lloyd on the Green Dragon Category:2015 Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes